


Absolute Charisma

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hope, Loyalty, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: Anya Romanov has recently arrived in Gotham City and decides to work her magic.What can Jim do? What can Theo get?
Relationships: Theo Galavan/Jim Gordon, Theo Galavan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Absolute Charisma

**Author's Note:**

> First time I write a fanfic about Gotham. Hope you enjoy the story:).

Anya Romanov stood outside the building of the GCPD anxiously, glancing between the address on the paper in her hand and made up her mind to just march in and ask someone where Jim Gordon was before being pointed in the right direction. She stopped outside his office and knocked.

"Enter," came the voice and Anya let herself in. Jim looked up at his visitor.

"Jim Gordon?" Anya asked.

Jim nodded slowly. "That's me."

"My name is Inspector Romanov and I was wondering if you would be able to assist me in rescuing a Ms Gertrud Kapelput who had recently disappeared from her residence in the early hours of last night. No one knows where she could be. Her son is very distraught. He is offering lots of money to anyone with information on her whereabouts." She took the time to notice that he did not have facial hair. Maybe it was to represent his optimistic vision and outlook on life before he becomes a jaded cynic with a beard.

"Right. And no one thought to report it on the 10 o'clock news. Just my luck. Another workload to the pile. I will have to take it up with the captain, my superior."

"Sure."

"Wait here, won't you?"

Anya nodded. Jim left and returned minutes later to notify her that the captain said to bring backup in case the terrorists are armed. "We should ask her son if he has an idea of where his mother was taken."

"Good thinking."

They found Oswald at his nightclub in the corner, bemoaning Gertrud and he was grateful for their assistance before he dabbed his eyes with a hankie. "She's the only relative I have after my father died," he explained. "She means the world to me. I won't lose her to any terror. They will have to get through me - and my umbrella!"

Jim questioned if Oswald would know where Gertrud was being held and Oswald answered he tried to follow the kidnappers but one of them knocked him unconscious with ether.

"Mr Cobblepot, I think we might have an idea," Anya said and her face brightened when Oswald's did. She gave an address which led the trio to an abandoned warehouse.

"I don't recall seeing this," Jim muttered to himself before arming himself with his revolver, Oswald with his umbrella and Anya with a penny whistle. He kicked the door down. "GCPD! Put your hands up!"

Silence. Then -

"Oswald?"

Oswald recognised his mother and hurried over to her, tears in his eyes. "Mother." They embraced.

What could possibly go wrong, Anya thought to herself, standing with Jim and watching the happy reunion.

\---

That night in her dream, Anya was visited by a handsome black haired man in a purple suit, though his face was blurred like people who don’t want to be recognised on TV. “Who-who are you?” Anya asked.

The man laughed. “Why, I am someone who you will meet again in the future. And you, my dear, are a beautiful woman.” He took her hand in his and kissed it.

Anya imitated his gesture. “You are beautiful too.” 

\---

Jim came to give Anya something, the next time she visited. It was an invitation. 

Anya read though. "The Galavans are hosting a party tonight?!"

"Yes. And we are invited."

"But, how can I be invited if they have not met me before?"

"This was supposed to be for an old acquaintance, but they can't make it so I thought you might like to tag along."

"Thank you, Jim."

That evening, Anya turned up by the lift to the penthouse in a red dress, black tights and black heels. Jim was in a black suit and tie. "Shall we?" He offered his arm which Anya took and they got in. "You helped me rescue Ms Cobblepot and yet you have not said anything about your past."

"Well, Mr Gordon -"

"Jim."

"- Jim, let us just say that when those doors open and we step outside, every head will turn in my direction with interest. That is, simply put, my gift. It has been like that since I turned twelve."

Just as Anya said, when they stepped out of the lift, all heads turned in interest. "We should maybe go and greet our hosts," Anya whispered to Gordon and the detective nodded.

Upon seeing the hosts, the Galavan siblings, Anya and Jim exchanged pleasantries.

_You, Jessica Lucas and James Frain with your charismatic features. And you don't even have magic. You make bad look good. Good acting, though,_ Anya thought. She just stuck with water as a drink, not too keen on the taste of alcohol.

"So, Inspector Somerville, tell us about your life," the sister said.

Anya told fragments of her life such as helping her father in his work shop and making a variety of things like swords and arrow points, earning money from selling unneeded items at the secondhand shop and becoming a hedonist after obtaining a vast fortune.

However, there came a vision to Anya of Gertrud imprisoned like some animal and Oswald came to the rescue and pleaded earnestly for her release and all seemed well until Tabitha stabbed the older woman in the back and Penguin was helpless to do anything.

"Why, Oswald, whatever is the matter?" Gertrud asked, worried for her only son.

Penguin had tears in his eyes. "Nothing Mother. Just that we're together now and that it's going to be ok."

"You're such a good boy..." Gertrud breathed her last.

Jim and Anya could only watch with the Penguin as well. Oswald cried his heart out over his mother's mortal remains as the Galavan siblings watched on impassively.

"Padeniye! Krepche i krepche v serdtse kholodnom nenavist. Theo i Tabitha otnye ty nash zaklyatyy vrag!" Anya declared in her native language, not caring that no one could understand, watching Tabitha and Theo turn their backs and walk away from the scene.. _Downfall! Harder and harder in the cold heart grows hatred! Theo and Tabitha, from now on you are our sworn enemy!_

Anya nearly fell onto Tabitha had Jim not helped his partner and he asked if everything was alright to which Anya responded yes. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hall and to the left," Theo answered.

"Thank you." Anya followed the directions and dashed into a nearby cubicle and locked the door. She remembered what Lucas, a black three headed dragon, told her about Absolute Charisma.

The user possesses the highest level of charm they can obtain in existence. Users are able to sway any sentient being they come across to completely agree with them on a biased argument or to join their cause. From groups to Races, feeble mortals to the most stagnant divinity of entities, they cannot simply say 'no' to the user. The charisma the user possesses is so high, that even beings with immense willpower give in to the user's persuasiveness. Anything about the user in personality, presence, as well as seductiveness is absolutely perfect. The user's mere presence is enough to make heads turn in interest. As a treat, Users also able to allure any man or woman they want in a snap, making them think they finally found their "Disney Prince" or "Princess." Natural or supernatural, conceptual or metaphysical, anything with a sentient mind, are vulnerable to the users.

Benevolent users can use this power for a righteous cause. Users can connect and straighten bonds with warring countries, or teach the most hateful and violent groups or races about love and friendship which results in them changing their ways with little difficulty. Users can even easily convince powerful entities to help them with any problem they are having.

Users with evil intent are able to rule with an iron fist. Users are able to use their charisma to create armies of undying loyalty effortlessly, bending their taken will to do anything the users desire, just by speaking or through a simple gesture. Sentient beings under the influence of the user's charm will go as far to commit suicide or do the most unholy things just to complete the user's simple wish. The user himself/herself will go as far to create their own religion so any life form is able to worship him/her as if they were a god.

When she returned and the party was done for the guests were leaving to go home to their warm beds, Anya asked Jim if she could seek accommodation with him as she feared that the hosts Tabitha and Theo could easily call up the hotel she might stay at and ask for the room number and other details. Jim assented.

Then Anya had a vision where Jim had suspicions about how...easy Galavan's rise to power was, and by the time the pieces fell into place, Galavan was the new mayor with power to turn Gotham into a literal police state as he saw fit. And he [Jim] can't do anything to stop him [Theo].

Anya knew what she had to do. After telling Jim the plan, Anya managed to locate the current mayor, Mayor Aubrey James, and got him to tell on the news that he was stepping down for a temporary resign. For the candidates, Anya couldn’t find their names so she hoped they would survive.

Then Anya snuck into the penthouse sitting room without being seen and spotted some papers lying on the desk. One of them piqued her interest for it mentioned who was responsible for the deaths of Bruce Wayne’s parents Martha and Thomas. Eagerly, Anya whipped out her iPhone and took photos (with earphones in to nullify the sound of the camera) and emailed them to herself and took backup photos on her Nikon camera and put the devices back in her pocket before her attention was brought to the doorknob being rattled for someone was about to come in.

Anya metamorphed herself and faced the window before the person came in.

“Doesn’t being mayor mean you can sleep in?” a female voice asked.

Tabitha Galavan. If she was here, then Anya must have turned into Theo.

Anya kept facing the window. “Jim’s forced us to accelerate our plans. We will need to go for plan b: pay hush money and say his mother is ill to keep him out of the way.”

“Do you really believe that would work?”

“Hey when you’re mayor, anything’s possible. I need to sign some documents.” Anya left the room in one direction only to find Theo – the real Theo – coming from the opposite direction, but thankfully his attention was elsewhere and so he did not see her. Anya spotted as he headed into the room she had exited moments earlier. She heard them talking.

“Who was that woman Jim Gordon was with that night?” Theo asked Tabitha.

“I don’t know,” Tabitha answered her brother, “but everyone was interested in her.” She went, “Humph.”

In Theo’s tone of voice, Anya detected amusement. “Jealous, are we? We can’t have that.”

Tabitha scoffed. “I’m not jealous. I just don’t get it. Why was everyone enraptured by her? You don’t think she is going to usurp you as mayor.”

“No. Go and look, since pulling strings didn’t work. There was nothing.”

Hearing footsteps from her hiding place, Anya hastily turned back into herself. She prayed that whoever it was would pass by so she could make her escape and tell Jim the news of what she had discovered. 

“AAAHHHCHOOO!”

Classic. The sneeze of doom. Next thing she knew, Anya was brought before Theo himself. “I found this one loitering outside,” a goon said. He had a hard cruel face like a thug from a dark alleyway. I’d get him back later, after dealing with Theo, Anya thought darkly.

At Theo’s order, the goon exited the room.

“You were at the party with Jim Gordon, were you?” Theo asked.

Anya nodded.

“You must forgive me if I cannot recall your name.”

“It’s Anna-Jorge Somerville.”

“Anna-Jorge Somerville,” Theo repeated with a smile.

“Yes. May we speak alone?”

After Tabitha left the room, Anya took a seat on the sofa. “If you wanted to find out about me, just ask. You didn’t have to dig up dirt. Jealous sister?”

“No.” Theo laughed as he sat beside her. “Just wondered how you got everyone enraptured with you.”

“I will divulge the truth if you would be an actual friend to Jim Gordon and myself and don’t hurt Oswald’s mother. Agreed?”

Theo agreed. Anya asked him to close his eyes – and he did – while she applied the soft rose lip balm by Nivea and she pressed her lips against his softly. Nothing and no one else mattered in that moment.

I had succeeded in my plan of turning Theo Galavan from an enemy to a friend (and then a lover to me). I also realised that he was the man whom I met on my eighteenth birthday when he called me a beautiful woman.


End file.
